MakaxSoul One-shots
by Lilypil21
Summary: SoMa one-shots. Shot: 1- Muse- Maka is a dancer, and Soul is her muse. What happens when Soul gets a girlfriend. All reveiws welcome!
1. Chapter 1

She was a dancer, and he was her muse

Song: white Houses by Vanessa Carlton

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's 'til the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

Summer's all in bloom

Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us

In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses

In white houses

In white houses

Her body moved lightly, barely pausing in it's moving across the medow. Flowers and grass blew around her toes when they brushed the ground, before she lept and the flowers were left to their swaying again. Ribons blew around her body, emphasizing her movements.

Her only music was her soul's wavelength, a steady beat that she somehow found music in. It was slow, then fast, in a beautiful melody of twists and turns, happiness to dispare in a split second. It was a unique sound, one not even the best musician could compose. But of course, every song had to end.

Suddenly, it stopped, the movement, the music, everything. Not even the flowers dance an inch. She knew he was there. He could hide his body, but his soul still screamed for her, a cry for her attention. It was strong, familiar, unwelcomed and welcomed a the same time.

She didn't care about him anymore, they were done. He turned into a Scyth, only lived with her because he didn't have anywhere else to go probably. He even had the nerve to bring his slut of a girlfriend home! It drove her to madness.

He didn't care, though, he never did. He didn't care when she came home with bumps and bruises after having to substitute as a meister for a weapon. He didn't care when he heard her sobbing in her room. She wished it had stayed how it was, when he would sacrifice himself for her, even if it was selfish. They were both selfish, that was why it never worked out. She had trusted him, and it was her first mistake.

Her legs gave out, along with the walls she so carefully built. This couldn't be happening! She was supposed to be strong, ignore him. Stay with Tsubaki or Patty and Liz as often as possible to avoid him.

And then she lost it, her lips forming the words she been wanting to say, a cry of heartbreak, a wail that she'd needed to get out since Papa cheated on her mother.

" YOU BASTARD! You men are all the same!"

It was out, finally. The weight still hadn't been lifted though, not until she was able to get the strength to run. The sunny day was gone, and slowly, oh-so-slowly, it started to rain, then storm. Rain mixed with her tears, soaked through her thin dress, covered her quivering lips. She hadn't cried this hard since after the kishin revival. She also hadn't noticed the figure looming over her frail body.

She hadn't seen that he noticed. She didn't notice that ever time he heard her cry that he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. She didn't notice that he had snuck into her room every night, apologizing to her sleeping form. They were both to blame. She hadn't noticed that his pretty red eyes dulled more every time she ignored him.

Familiar fabric wrapped around her shoulders; It was warm. Her head slowly lifted, green eyes meeting red ones. It was a questioning staredown.

" Maka…"

And suddenly, everything was okay. It was okay as he pulled her small for to his body, in a grip no one would've been able to escape from. Her lips parted in a near silent gasp.

" Maka, forgive me, please…" he murmured into her hair.

" I thought," she snifled," cool guys don't apologize."

" Cool guys also don't break cool girls' hearts," he said.

" Soul… I'm sorry," she said softly.

" Let's go home."

Everything was okay. Neither was sure it'd go back to normal, and it sure didn't. To Maka, Soul seemed to pay more attention, asking questions, checking on her whenever she went to bed early. It worked out for both of them.

Hopefully, it stayed like that.

A/N I'm really bad at writing Stuff like this. Review, it helps cure my insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2 monster

Monster

AN- Nya! =^ - ^= welcome back. Thank you so much for following me, I really appreciate it. Okay, now I am listening to meg and dia's Monster remix.

He was a monster, a demon, a creature of darkness. She knew that, and yet she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid as he stalked her that one night after she stayed out too late having a girls' night. Wasn't afraid when he held a blade to her throat, either. In fact, she wasn't even afraid of death, since she didn't have much reason to live.

She was never afraid, and she never had a reason to. He may have had a body like a monster, but his mind was human. He experienced emotion like a human, pain like a human, and cared like a human. To her, he was normal.

She wasn even afraid that first time his lips crashed onto hers, in a melody he called their own. It may have been desperate, maybe since they had gotten into a fight earlier, but it was full of passion, and rain.

Of course, the monster had never taken a break, and took any chance it could to leap back into him. She fought with him against the madness which threatened to envelope them both. Because he was hers, and hers alone, and she wouldn't let go of him.

But, in the black room, jazz playing, both dancing, a little demon watching, they both knew that more troubles were ahead. Maybe because of the monster, or the fact that, slowly, they were both dying. And they knew it.

But that didn't stop the love-filled life they shared, or the new friends they met. Of course, the monster was always there, hiding, waiting to pounce again. Both of them were prepaired.

Okay, I can't really write romantic stuff, so no flames! This is really short, so I'll be doing two in one night to ask for forgiveness.

Bye

3 Chu! 3


End file.
